Not Through Blood
by Devil's Half
Summary: Kakashi promised to protect her, to watch over her but now she is a ninja; can he still do all he promised or will he fail his childhood friend? Not a family through blood but they are the best each other have.
1. Ceremonies and Blood

[Type text]

****Disclaimer I don't own Naruto****

**This is a nice little story that I came up with, hope you enjoy it too. **

Chapter 1

Ceremonies and blood

Ayame sluggishly made her way down the stairs of the Hatake house, _why did the academy start so early?_ Was the only thought running through her mind. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed out some instant ramen and started the kettle; this was a natural routine for someone like Ayame. She checked the fridge, sure enough.

_Ayame,_

_I was sent out on a last minute mission; I will try and be back for your graduation._

_Kakashi._

_P.S Pakkun is with you._

As if on cue said dog jumped onto the table

"You're late." Pakkun said in a very irritated voice

"For what?' Ayame played dumb

"The academy starts at 8" Pakkun said unhappy with her

"What's the time?" Ayame asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and started to enjoy her ramen.

"11." Pakkun stated

"Gee I'm up early." Ayame replied

"Ayame, you're the daughter of Kakashi's now deceased childhood friend, of whom he promised he would look after you; you're even his adoptive daughter. So I know he won't be happy if you don't get over to the academy now." Pakkun was stating to raise he voice.

"Fine." Ayame replied as she pulled her waist long, pure white hair to the side and quickly platted it down her right side; she grabbed her kunai pouch and twirled around.

"How sexy do I look?" Ayame said as she struck a pose

"Very, now go." Pakkun shooed her out of the house.

"Love you too!" she yelled back as she sprinted towards the academy

Ayame had talent far beyond academy years but she purposely acted dumb; the reason being her best friend. Naruto Uzumaki. As she came to the academy grounds she realised it was break time, _perfect timing_ she thought. The clone she had sent to school at 8 sensed her and dispelled itself as Ayame jumped down from and tree at took its spot; in front of Naruto.

"Was wondering when you were going to show up, but I wasn't expecting you this early. Did Kakashi wake you up or something?" Naruto questioned

"Nah, I woke up, but I would have been longer, but Pakkun shooed me out of the house." Ayame said as she grabbed one of Naruto's chips and leant against the big tree.

Naruto started to sway on the swing, silence came over the pair; this was their special spot, it had been for a while. No one else really sat with them for the main reason being they were both 'orphans' with 'demons' in them. Both had a guardian, Ayame had Kakashi and Naruto had Iruka but they didn't go around advertising their family. Naruto and Iruka didn't want people to think he was bias since he taught Naruto and Kakashi was afraid someone may try and hurt Ayame if they found out how close to pair was; plus Kakashi wasn't home a lot so they didn't go out together to much.

"Time to go back in." Naruto said as he jumped off the swing and wrapped an arm around Ayame.

"Yep! Time to finally get those darn headbands!" Ayame said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Ah ha, I can't fail, not with the shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto stated as the pair walked into the class

Ayame had learnt the shadow clone jutsu off Kakashi and when Naruto had trouble learning the other clone jutsu she taught it to him.

A few people turned and glared at the pair, to which they just gave out a huge smile.

"Hey look a spare seat next to Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he raced over

"Yes a spare seat next to fan girl centro!" Ayame said sarcastically as she walked over and pulled an extra seat over and sat next to Naruto; who was trying to get Sakura's attention. Suddenly Sakura punched Naruto and told him that she was trying to speak to her precious Sasuke Kun. Ayame got defensive,

"Don't punch Naruto; he was only trying to talk to you! Which is more than that stupid Uchiha is doing, he is just plain out ignoring you! I don't blame him either, I mean have you even heard how annoying your voice is?" Ayame exploded out at Sakura

"Sasuke kun isn't stupid!" Sakura retaliated.

"I just insulted you to no end and all you are worried about is Sasuke Kun" She put on a fan girl voice as she said Sasuke's name.

"That is it take this!" Sakura through a punch towards Ayame, this was when everything turned bad.

Before anyone could react, Ayame dodged and what looked like a simple scratch sent Sakura backwards as blood streamed out of the fresh uneven claw marks that went up her arm. She screamed out in pain as Ayame stood there in shock, as did everyone else. Iruka ran into the class as he heard the scream and looked from Sakura to Ayame and knew what had happened. He placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"Naruto take Ayame into my office." Iruka ordered as he picked up Sakura and told Sasuke he was in charge; he said Sakura needed immediate medical attention.

Naruto grabbed Ayame's hand and led her to the office, once the door was closed behind them she broke down and grabbed onto Naruto's jumpsuit. He wrapped his arms around her and slid them down the wall so they were sitting down. He slowly rocked them from side to side; as he comforted his friend.

"I did it again; I used my powers for bad. I-I didn't m-mean to, I s-swear. But I still hurt her!" Ayame sobbed out.

"You defend yourself it is just a natural instinct, I know you didn't mean too. Don't worry I am here."

Ayame cried herself to sleep in Naruto's arms. He picked her up and placed her on Iuka's 2 seater couch. Naruto went over to the cupboard and pulled out Iruka's 'secret' instant ramen supply and kettle. He made two and sat down and on cue Iruka entered and sat down.

"How is she?" Iruka asked as he sat down and started his ramen

"Cried herself to sleep, she is horrified but she will be ok. How is everything else?" Naruto said as his eyes drifted over to his sleeping friend.

"Sakura is already healed, Ayame actually put on herself restrain and only scratch her; it was only the amount of blood that made it look bad. Sakura is in the class now trying to get somewhere with that Uchiha. I said that Ayame constantly keeps kunai on her and was able to pull one out and retract it without anyone seeing. It isn't the best lie but it will do." Iruka finished off his bowl of ramen. "Time to wake her up, school is over and it is time for the presentations." Iruka walked out and left Naruto to wake Ayame up.

Naruto explained to Ayame that she has only scratched Sakura and that everything was ok. After a few jokes and smiles Ayame was back to her happy self; and was ready to face the world with Naruto by her side. They walked out and sat down as the presentation ceremony went on, Naruto was called up and Ayame made herself known by making as much noise as possible. When Ayame went up Naruto did the same for her, as she walked up she looked around for Kakashi but to no avail. Iruka noticed and as he handed over the headband stated that he would be here if he could.

Sasuke was after Ayame with many people clapping, including his family; his family that was the remains of his clan. Orochimaru attacked the Uchiha clan in hopes of finding the best new container; the whole clan was killed except for the head family that had been out at a dinner the night of the attack. Now it was just Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto (their mum) and Fugaku (their dad).

Ayame went and hopped in the swing seat of the tree while Naruto went behind her and started to push her.

"So were ninja huh?" Naruto said still amazed at the fact

"Yep, you know we may not be on the same team." Ayame pointed out

"Yer, but we will forever be there for each other right?" Naruto questioned

"RIGHT!" suddenly Naruto saw Iruka summoning him over, probably to congratulate him.

"Go on!" Ayame pushed.

"Ok" Naruto ran off

Ayame slowed down on the swing watching as people and their families celebrated.

"Just be safe, Kakashi" Ayame whispered to the wind her little prayer.

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you did!**

**So is Kakashi alright? And who is going to be one whose team? Geez what are you asking me for, what am I the author…..oh right….Hehe yer Don't worry most of the next chapter is already written. **

_Some friendships are created by nature,_

_some by interest, _

_and some by souls._

_Jeremy Taylor_


	2. Names

[Type text]

******Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto******

Who ever invented coffee is a genius, all hale coffee inventing person! Yer I am on a major sugar/caffeine rush right now, did my best to complete and proof read please tell if there are mistakes, thank and enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Last Chapter_

"_Just be safe, Kakashi" Ayame whispered to the wind her little pray._

"Always am."

Ayame turned to the side and saw Kakashi leaning up against the back of the tree; she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his middle. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head through his mask

"Forgive me?" his voice begged

"Always, Kakashi it is you and me; forever and always." Ayame said as she smiled up at Kakashi

"Our own little family; our own heaven." Kakashi stated

Ayame smiled up at him, as she still hugged him; as she never knew which hug would be her last.

"I got a gift at home for you." Kakashi stated, this one sentence got Ayame jumping up and down

"Let's go home." Kakashi said as he teleported the two of them back home.

"What is it?" Ayame asked excitedly.

Kakashi sighed as his hand gently covered her forehead protector _why did you have to grow up? _He thought to himself. He slid it down over her eyes.

"Ok I have a few gifts; to make up for being late." Ayame was almost bouncing of the walls.

Kakashi's dogs slowly came into the room and Kakashi went and got the cake he had brought. He placed the cake that read **CONGRATS! **On it down onto the table and placed his summoning scroll next to the cake. He once again placed his hand on her forehead protector and moved it back onto her forehead

"CONGATULATIONS!" Kakashi and Pakkun yelled out as the rest of the dogs merely barked excitedly.

This was a first an only time she had seen Kakashi yell like that and it brought her a lot of joy to know he was happy. She laughed as the dogs tackled her to the floor and started to lick her face; once every bit of her face was covered in slobber they allowed her to get up. She walked over to the scroll and cake

"What's this?" She picked the scroll up and looked at.

"It is the summoning scroll for this lot," Kakashi gestured to the dogs surrounding them "Once you sign it you will be allowed to summon anyone of the dogs or all of them, unless I am already using them; you will be going out into a dangerous world, one of which I can't be there with you in, this the best way I can protect you." Kakashi voice was filled with sorrow; he didn't want to risk losing the one person he had left.

She was his daughter now and the thought of losing her broken the Copy Nin's heart. The rest of the night went by easily; Ayame signed the scroll, they all ate cake and watched a movie together.

Ayame fell asleep leaning against the couch as she sat on the floor surrounded by the dogs; that were also asleep. Kakashi sighed and walked to the kitchen and started to clean up

"I'll protect her Kakashi" Pakkun stated as he jumped onto the kitchen bench

"Funny, I said the same to her father, and here she is in one of the most dangerous lifestyles ever." Kakashi leant against the hard, cold kitchen bench. He had failed his childhood friend

"No you said that if anything was to happen to his wife and himself you would take in his daughter and let her live a life full of happiness. Look over to that couch, an unhappy person doesn't go to sleep with a smile like that playing on their face. Kakashi you have done well, trained her, watched over, raise her; now it's time to let her find her own way." Kakashi sighed

"Does it ever get annoying being right all the time?" Kakashi asked Pakkun

"Nope! Not ever!" He replied and jumped down and climbed back onto the couch with Ayame.

~~~~Next day~~~~

"Ok class time to find out your new team, these people are going to be with you for the next couple of years and will become your best friends over time. So listen up!" Iruka started to list out names Ayame paid vague attention to the listing, only searching for her name. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha" Ayame sighed, so me and Naruto aren't together she thought "and Ayame Hatake, this is a special team of 4 as we didn't have enough for even teams." Iruka continued but Ayame and Naruto were too busy jumping up and down to give a dam about what he was saying.

Team after team left with their sensei's until it was just team 7 left in the building,

"They're late!" Naruto yelled out

"Geez, really, I hadn't notice." Ayame said sarcastically _hmm a late shinobi; it couldn't be him, could it? _She thought to herself

Ayame was lying across a table and decided on a nap while they waited; unfortunately she woke up to a commotion.

"A Jonin isn't going to fall for that." Sakura told Naruto in that I-am-better-then-you tone.

Ayame sat up and turned to Sasuke

"How long was I out for?" Ayame asked groggily

"About an hour. Is your last name really Hatake?" Ayame was taken back, she had completely missed that Iruka had used her full name.

"Ummm, yer that's my last name. Why you want to know?" Ayame asked

"Hn." Was his only response and before Ayame could yell at the stuck up Uchiha, the door opened.

"Hi, sorry I'm late..." wham, the chalkboard eraser fell onto the silver haired jonin's head.

Naruto cracked up and Kakashi and Ayame had a moment to realise they were on the same team and then recompose themselves.

"Meet me on the roof in five." And with that he puffed away leaving his team to trudge up the stairs.

"Why are there so many darn stairs?" Ayame complained

"You have only walked 3." Sakura pointed out

"3 too many." Ayame complained the whole way up until Naruto gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way.

The 3 gave out introduction of themselves and then it was Kakashi's turn

"Hi, I am Kakashi Hatake, I don't like cats, love dogs (Ayame giggled at this) and my reason for being a ninja is to protect the ones I love, even if they aren't here." Kakashi finished off and continued his book

"Wait you and Ayame have the same last name!" Sakura yelled out

"Thank you, Dr. Sesus. I should explain though. My dad and Kakashi were childhood friends and When they died Kakashi took me in and I have lived with him ever since. We are our own 2 person family!" She said as she hugged Kakashi lazily around the waist.

The team was told not to eat dinner or breakfast and to meet at the training grounds; Naruto and Ayame had organised a sleepover so Ayame didn't get a chance to talk to Kakashi again.

~~~~On top of the fourth's head (the wall side image) ~~~

"What do think tomorrow is all about?' Naruto said as his tummy rumbled

"There is only one way to find out." Ayame said as she watched over the sunset, today was perfect; but when something is this good something bad is always just around the corner…

*********Yay! 2 Chapter done. So what will happen in the next chapter, will the team make it in the ninja world, or will inward fighting be the end of the team and possibly a life? You want to find out? Then here is one way **REVIEW!** Haha well I think I did good to write this as I have had a total of 5 hours sleep, YAY me!*********


	3. Instinct

[Type text]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hello again, well I know this is late, yer um that is due to a good reason; I am…LAZY. Yer that sounded better in my head. Any who enjoy! And please REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Instinct

_Last Chapter_

"_What do think tomorrow is all about?" Naruto said as his tummy rumbled_

"_There is only one way to find out." Ayame said as she watched over the sunset, today was perfect; but when something is this good something bad is always just around the corner…_

~~~~Training grounds~~~~

"Sasuke Kun you know it doesn't bug me to not eat as I am on this diet. What do you think of my figure?" Sakura made a pose only to have Sasuke completely ignore her.

Ayame laughed her guts out as Naruto pulled a funny face, he started tickling her too. Her laughter grew and they fell to the ground the both of them wrestling it out to see who could tickle who.

"Geez do you have no shame!" Sakura yelled out at Ayame

"Hmm shame, nope something I wasn't born with." She smiled and tackled Naruto again

"True to that." Kakashi said as he appeared out of no where

Ayame laughed and jumped up pulling Naruto up with her; both covered in dust and wearing huge smiles. Kakashi let out a sigh _how do I know that I shall be the one cleaning her clothes… _

"Today you shall have to past my test. All you have to do is get one of these three bells that are attached to my hip. If you get one then you are safe, if you don't then you fail and it is back to the academy." Kakashi stated as he attached the bells to his hip.

"But there are four of us." Sakura said pointing out the obvious

"Then you better get one." Everybody tensed at his words

"Begin." He said and pulled out his book and started to read

They all split into the woods except Naruto, while Naruto distracted Kakashi Ayame made a clone and placed it near Kakashi while she ran further away. She had to think something through

_Something isn't right here; all through the academy we have been taught teamwork and the importance of a team. Kakashi especially know what happens if a team is broken. So why give us a test that put us against each other?...Those bastards!_

Ayame raced into the trees trying to find the team, it was so simple but at the same there were polar opposites on this team. ..She found Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guys get this I found out what the test is about." Ayame was speaking fast but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I am in the ground; do you think I could get a hand?" He asked irritated

"Well if you pulled it out of the ground you would find your dam hand." She stated

"Don't insult him, save my precious Sasuke kun!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke head.

Sasuke's eyes were pleading her; they literally looked as if they were begging her to save him from hell. Ayame pulled Sasuke out using some chakra but made them promise to follow her idea. The three were in position and Naruto was hanging upside down by a rope; Ayame made her move. She cut him down and whispered to him to play along, he nodded and they ran to Kakashi.

"You can't beat the both of us." Naruto stated as they drew kunai and charged

Kakashi dodged Naruto and easily sent him flying into some bushes, but Ayame held her ground. As soon as he went to counter she dodged and made a jab with the kunai. They locked eyes for a second, both of them flipped to different sides of the clearing; Kakashi put his book away and examined the rip in his jonin vest. _Great I am going to have to fix that _Ayame thought to herself and once again charged. She through a kunai out and when he jumped to dodge she jumped and meet him with kick to the side. This commenced in a small taijutsu battle; then success came. Ayame knew that if she pushed hard enough Kakashi would pull out a move like what he just did. It was a kick to her chest and it had force, she flew metres away and landed roughly rolling to a stop. The pain thrashed in her body but she was winded and when she tried to breathe she just couldn't, she tried to lift herself up with one shaking arm as she grabbed her side; but she collapsed and let out a scream. Kakashi was by her side in seconds his hands shaking _I did it; I was the one to hurt her. I used so much force._ Kakashi had a mental break down but within the second he freaked Sasuke came running out and made a snatch at the bells. Kakashi flipped back; and watched as Sakura and Naruto came out of the forest and joined Ayame and Sasuke. Naruto helped Ayame stand; Ayame had a hand drooped around his shoulder putting most of her weight on him.

"We withdraw." Sasuke stated solemnly "That was our best plan and Ayame is too injured to carry on; but if you want to battle then we dare you." Sasuke said as he started into a protective stance

"You pass, all of you." Kakashi said shocked then he glared and Ayame, she had planned all of this, _that little…..she is dead when we get home._

"What we didn't even get the bells!" Naruto yelled out as he was unaware of the plan

"I am guessing Ayame figured out the whole point of this test, and told Sasuke and Sakura but was unable to tell you, Naruto. Out in ninja world you will be faced with challenges, some of them having you make the hardest decisions. Just remember team work is the greatest weapon a ninja has, rely on your team mates but also make sure they can rely on you. If you don't value your team if you don't protect them, you may end up losing them; I learnt that the hard way." Kakashi sighed and whipped out his book to distract himself, he shouldn't have mentioned that last part.

"What happened sensei?" Sakura asked

"I put the mission before my teammate's safety and it didn't end well." Kakashi trailed off a said aura spreading through the team.

"Well we won't let that happen to us! We are a team forever!" Ayame pumped a fist in the air but pulled it down as the pain registered.

"We are all going back to my house for lunch, care to join?" Sasuke asked casually

"I think she needs a hospital!" Sakura shrieked as a trail of blood exited Ayame mouth

"You kidding I feel fine, I knew Kakashi's move and protected myself; the damage is there but it is only small compare to what it could have been. Besides when did a little bruise ever do harm and I'm starved!" Kakashi knew she would be ok as she would have already been healing herself. He picked her up bridal style and started towards the Uchiha house hold. Sakura had to go and have lunch with her parents and thoroughly mentioned that she and Sasuke should go out of dinner instead; all the time he simply ignored her.

~~~~Uchiha's Household~~~~

Sasuke opened the door allowing Kakashi to carry Ayame in and Naruto following them, he closed the door and led them into the living room. Kakashi carefully placed Ayame across the 3 seater couch; Naruto lifted up her feet and sat down placing them in his lap. Kakashi stood behind the couch and Sasuke walked into the hall.

"Mother, I invited my team mates and sensei to lunch, is that alright?" Sasuke yelled out though the house.

Before another word slipped out Sasuke saw a blur of his mother's hair as she rushed into the living room. Sasuke sighed as he walked into the room, he almost ran into Ayame and his mum; Ayame was using his mum as support.

"Mum what are you doing?" Sasuke looked confused

"No, the question is what are you doing not telling me someone was injured?" Sasuke got a look saying he was in trouble, he sighed and walked into the living room; his day just turned bad.

Ayame was sitting in the kitchen looking around; she was on top of the bench and was swinging her legs. She looked down at her newly bandaged front, Mikoto had done from her collar bone all the down to her belly button. She had tried to say it wasn't necessary, but Mikoto just ignored all her complaints. She pulled on her blue cardigan and slid herself off the bench

"No, no, don't walk by yourself I will call one of the boys to help you." Mikoto fussed as she stopped cooking lunch.

"Umm, thanks, you didn't have to do this." Ayame smiled, but it faded as memories flooded back

"Why you look so sad, my dear." Mikoto asked as she wiped her hands and put them on Ayame's shoulders

"Well, my mother died when I was so young, I don't remember much of her and I was just wondering if this is what it feels like to have a mum." A small smile graced her face

"I can tell you right now that your mother would be proud of such a strong and beautiful girl like yourself. Now let's see if we can get you back into the living room." She was about to yell out for Sasuke when Itachi walked in

"Itachi, perfect! Can you help Ayame into the living room?" Mikoto smiled and went back to cooking, knowing her son wouldn't refuse.

Itachi walked over to Ayame and she placed and arm over his should as he bent down and helped support her into the living room. Everyone watched as she sat down

"Thanks" She smiled and laid back down.

"My pleasure." Itachi said formally

The rest of the evening was nice and Ayame healed by the next day. The team started up D rank missions all of which Ayame and Naruto complained about almost non-stop. Until the day they got a C rank, they were to escort a bridge builder; seemed easy enough.

~~~~At the village gates~~~~

They started walking out of the gates and Naruto had already picked a fight with the client and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Ayame who had a troubled face playing, she looked up at him and they connected eyes. Neither could explain it but they could almost read each other's minds; it was something they got after staying with each other so much

_Something's not right_

**What?**

_I don't know I just, have a bad feeling…_

Ayame broke the connection and ran up and started chatting to Naruto; trying to distract herself. Kakashi put all his senses up, Ayame had natural instincts and they had never been wrong before.

~~~~Hours later~~~~

"OMG did you see those guys, I can't believe it, they almost killed us. Kakashi how dare you fake your death; do you know how freaked I was" Ayame was screaming now as Kakashi bandage Naruto's hand

"But you knew from the start that I had faked it." Kakashi pointed out

"Not the point." Ayame stated and huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You knew he had faked it?" Sakura asked in doubt

"Duh, I'm not an idiot!" Ayame poked out her tongue.

"We should get going." Kakashi started out again; this mission had just turned to A rank and he wanted to get it over with.

~~~~Kakashi is put in the water thingy by Zabuza~~~~

"Kakashi!" Ayame screamed out

"Now, now don't get a head of yourself." Zabuza's clone taunted as it once again sent her flying backwards.

She landed on her feet and began panting; there was no way through, there was no way to Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto tore into action, Ayame watched and found out their plan; but it went wrong. The giant Shuriken that was Naruto was caught by the real Zabuza instead of him dodging it. Zabuza now held Naruto around the neck. He made gaging sounds as he struggled against the hand wrapped around his neck. _I am useless, they are going to die, and I can't do anything. I'm going to lose everything and all I can do is watch….No not again, I won't lose them!_

A dark aura surrounded Ayame as she stood up and walked up in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let them go, and I will let you live." Ayame threatened.

"You're just a child." He taunted

"I won't lose them, I won't lose anyone else! I will die if I have to but I will protect them!" Ayame yelled as she pulled out a kunai and held it to her long, plaited hair. Kakashi's eyes widened _she wouldn't _he thought. But she did, in one swift movement she slashed of her hair leaving it to be spiky and above her shoulders.

"Now I am scared you cut your hair!" Zabuza taunted

"Don't fuck with me!" a low growl came from Ayame and before everyone's eyes, the girl that was once before them; morphed into a wolf. It was giant, on all fours it was about half of Kakashi's height, it had a strong build, with white fur and dark blues eyes. As it growled it bared its teeth

"I told you to let them go." In a swift move the wolf ran straight towards the clone and dispelled it with a slice to the neck.

It then ran at Zabuza, who through Naruto away and shielded his face with his arm; the wolf's teeth sank into his flesh snapping the bone. His cry of pain echoed through the forest, he through Kakashi off into the woods and reached back to get his sword. He pulled it out full force hitting the wolf with the blunt side; a yelled exited the creature's mouth as it flew towards a tree and crashed into it. The wolf's body slid down the tree and morphed back into Ayame as she rolled down to the tree base.

Kakashi watched in horror as did everyone else, she wasn't moving, he waited for something a sign of life. When none came his Sharingan was out and Zabuza and him where on the water; a fight to the death commencing.

_I promised to protect her, it wasn't meant to be the other way around….._

***Is Ayame a live?, will Kakashi emotions get the best of him and lose the battle? What will happen and why is Ayame changing into different creatures? You wanna know then Review! It isn't that hard people!**

**Thanks you and goodbye. **


	4. Dreams of Death

***Geezzz I gotta stop being so lazy, sorry about the late update XD, forgive me? Well I have a reason/accuse, I am lazy, Haha, nah I have just had to many things on not to mention my other fic. But yer enjoy!**

***Please REVIEW!***

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

Chapter 4

Dreams of Death

_Last Chapter_

_Kakashi watched in horror as did everyone else, she wasn't moving, he waited for something a sign of life. When none came his Sharingan was out and Zabuza and him where on the water; a fight to the death commencing._

_I promised to protect her, it wasn't meant to be the other way around….._

As Kakashi took care of Zabuza Naruto had bigger troubles; the heartbeat of his friend. Tears slowly rolled down his whiskered cheeks, each falling on his beloved friend. He put his ear to her chest, _please let there be a heartbeat, PLEASE! _Naruto pleaded to himself. _Lud – dup Lud- dup_ Naruto let out a breath of relief as happiness took over. She was alive! Naruto had no medical skills what so ever and had skipped the classes that may have taught him something. Ayame was alive but his job now was to keep her that way; so he did the only thing he could.

"Wake up! It isn't nap time! You have to wake up! Ayame!" Naruto shook his friend's unconscious body.

"Naruto, you are only hurting her, let me see her." Sakura's barking voice made Naruto glare up at her.

He held Ayame's body closer to his, no one will would touch her; no one can hurt her that way. Sakura saw in his eyes the fear of what letting her go may entitle.

"Naruto I am no medical ninja but I am the best we have, unless you can do better? I promise I won't hurt her." Sakura bent down to his level on the ground.

Naruto reluctantly placed Ayame on the ground as gently as he could; he stood up next to Sasuke and Tazuna. He watched carefully as Sakura examined Ayame

"All she has to do is wake, she can heal herself." Naruto said as Sakura touched the bruise that was appearing on Ayame's side.

"I didn't know she was a medical Nin." Sakura said looking up at Naruto

"There is a lot we obviously don't know. Naruto you care to explain why our teammate turned into a giant wolf creature." Sasuke said his eyes still watching Ayame's chest moving up and down.

"Well…you see….Hmmm. Ok. What you saw was Ayame's Kekkei Genkai, when she was younger it was harder to control and she would change as either instinct or even when an emotion took over her body. It was her first week in the leaf when some bullies came and tried to knock down her sandcastle. The wolf in her sensed danger and her body transformed and attacked; she didn't kill them but from that day on she was sure nothing good could come from her power. So she tried to control it, even grew her hair long so that her wolf side wouldn't want to come out. But every now and again the wolf half of her shows itself" Naruto nodded to Sakura as she stroked her arm.

"So now that her hair is cut short…" Sasuke mused

"She made the chose to change, I think she had finally seen the good her power has, not just the bad." Naruto said a small smile gracing his face.

"That doesn't explain how she can heal." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh that, she can harvests the moons energy at night and store it and when she needs it she can use it to heal herself or others. Pretty cool huh?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck

Suddenly a rustle alerted all eyes to that of Ayame's figure; she was awake and trying to sit. Naruto was by her side in a second.

"Stay still." He commanded

"I did it Naruto, I did good." Ayame let Naruto's arms wrap around her in a hug

"Yes, you did it. I told you, you could." Naruto whispered as a tear of joy ran down his cheek

"Put my hand on my side?" Ayame asked and Naruto complied

"Heal." The word almost came out as a bark, but a white light surrounded Ayame's hand and then went onto her side.

The light dimmed but the danger didn't; a rush of water came straight towards the genin. Naruto wrapped an arm around Ayame and Sasuke and Sakura got Tazuna; they all jumped out of the waters path. Zabuza was nailed on a tree and Kakashi was on top, holding a kunai in his hand

"An eye for and eye, a life for a life. You will pay for what you did to her." Kakashi's voice made even Ayame have a shive go down her spine.

Suddenly out of nowhere a ninja jumped down and put two needles in Zabuza's neck; after explaining he was a hunter Nin he left the scene, with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi jumped down and was met by Naruto and Ayame; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Never scare me like that again, never." He held her tight as he inhaled her scent, felt the warmth of her body.

"I can never make that promise and you know that." She whispered "A life a ninja is spent on the edge of death, forever taunting it, until one day it comes. Besides you know me I won't let death knock on my door, I will knock on his and run for it." She let out a small laugh trying to lighten up the mood.

"Kakashi!" Ayame yelled as his body went limp and sent them both crashing down.

One look into Kakashi's eyes and she knew what had happened; the Sharingan. She gently pulled his Haiti down to cover his eye and rolled him off her before he complete crushed her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura yelled and ran to their sensei.

"The idiot overused his Sharingan. The dumb shit." Ayame said as she held up one side of his body and Naruto got the other.

"You were just saying all that sentimental stuff and then you go and call him names. What is WRONG with you?" Sakura accused

"Well it is his fault for over doing it!" Ayame and Sakura fought the entire trip back to Tazuna's

~~~~The Next day~~~~

_A child's walking forward, not going anywhere, but still walking. It is dark and the walls are lit only by the candles flicking on the wall. He clutches his bear closer as the darkness crepes closer a voice, barley a whisper, drifts through the wind "Kakashi…" that was all the encouragement the boy need, he ran. His child like feet stumbled but he got up determined he would find the voice, he would get to his father. He runs into a room and sees his father's blood soaked body in the middle; a kunai still gripped in his lifeless hands. A flash of lightening breaks through a window and where once stood a frightened child looking at his father's dead body; stood a 13 year old with tear soaked cheeks gripping a kunai instead of a bear, his eyes locked on his dead best friends mangled body. Another flash, another person, another body. Kakashi, now 22, stood in the door way, his Sharingan blazing locked on the girl in the middle of the floor. Her black hair tangled and drenched in blood, her clothes ripped, her blood splattered across her once perfect face. He ran to her, he gripped her lifeless form, he pulled her into his lap; her blood seeped into his uniform. A crystal perfect tear escaped his eye and fell upon the girl's cheek. "You are meant to be strong." "Best ninja in the village." "UNBU." "You were meant to protect her, you were meant to protect all of us!" the accusations grew, each louder that the latter, each hurt more that the last._

Kakashi's eye blinked open as he adjusted to the bright light, he sat up quickly only to have pain wrench through his body. He held back any sign of pain, as Naruto and Sakura were in the room. As if sitting was hard enough...

"Kakashi!" A pair of arms wrapped around him and the full body weight of Ayame crashed into him; this time a moan escaped from clench teeth.

With his past dream still in his mind her ignored all the pain and wrapped his arms around Ayame squeezing tight. _I thought I had lost you…._

After Ayame and Sakura fought and Kakashi had assured everyone he was ok they got down to the question that had been bugging at least two of the team members.

"I didn't like the scent of that second guy." Ayame thought back to the 'hunter Nin'

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto scream accusation to Ayame.

"I didn't want to alarm anyone, plus it might mean nothing-"

"It is something; I was having the same doubts about our 'hunter Nin' friend. Most hunters examine their target right on the spot, not to mention he would have stepped in sooner..." Kakashi thought back to the battle analysing it to the point.

"What do you mean, you said yourself he was dead." Sakura said

"There are some special needles that can give the appearance of death." Ayame answered

"Still, he won't be moving around for a while." Kakashi mused to no one in particular

"Yer and neither will you." Ayame told him like he was a 3 year old.

"Right well there is no point waiting around for them to attack. I shall train you." Kakashi said getting up; but to no avail.

Ayame slid under his arm and started to support him.

"Yer off ya lazy bums! This isn't a tea party!" Ayame yelled at the others.

~~~~Forest~~~~

"-and that is how you walk up a tree." An upside down Kakashi said after his demonstration

"Haha I can do it better!" Ayame said from the top of a tree, she then skilfully jumped from tree to tree landing in front of Kakashi.

"No one likes a show off." Naruto muttered

"Yer well Kakashi loves me!" Ayame yelled back "Don't you?"

"Umm…" Kakashi uncertain voice got a new load of complaints and insults thrown his way.

"You and I shall work on your kekkei genkai; it still takes a lot out of you to change, not to mention it takes a while." Kakashi stopped the tirade of vocal abuse.

"Fine..." Ayame grumbled

~~~~A mile away from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke~~~~

"Good, again." Kakashi called from his perch in a tree.

"Yes sensei." Ayame's obedient voice played

Kakashi signalled and a bunch of clones started to throw kunai, each aimed at Ayame. She transformed and ran avoiding each one she got to a tree trunk jumped off it and when she was mid air was transformed back and threw kunai to the location of each clone. A symphony off poofs and smoke lead to a panting Ayame who was crouching on the grass. One clone then came out.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"That is enough for today-"

"NO I won't leave, not until I got this!" She them made more clones and started the exercise again.

~~~~On the bridge. ~~~~

"Something isn't right..."Ayame said as she sprinted to the bridge alongside Naruto

"You should have gone with the others." Naruto said

"Kakashi said to stay with you."

"Yer well when have you ever listen-"

Ayame covered Naruto loud mouth and forced them to land on a tree branch, hidden behind some leaves.

"Shhh, look." Ayame gestured to the bridge; Sasuke was caught in what looked like a barrage of mirrors, Sakura was next to Tazuna and Kakashi was in a heated battle with Zabuza.

"We need to-" Before Naruto took off Ayame grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We need a plan." Naruto nodded to Ayame's advice.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me up?" Naruto yelled as he stood on a tree branch

"Are you trying to hog the action?" Ayame jumped down next to him

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, Naruto and Ayame should have stayed hidden. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey I snuck in here to help you" Naruto said sheepishly

"You IDIOT!" The famous Uchiha lost his cool and start ranting at Naruto.

"Well girly you going to join in? I beat you once, and I would gladly do it again-" Zabuza was cut off

"-Don't you dare talk to her!" Kakashi raced forward kunai in hand, but the fog wasn't helping him out, not one bit.

Suddenly warm fur brushed against his hand, he looked down and saw Ayame's wolf form staring up at him.

"Go to Tazuna-"

"You can't leave me out of this." Ayame voice was final.

"You know a wind jutsu, don't you?" Kakashi stated, a plan humming in his mind.

"Duh you taught me." Ayame said wondering where he was getting at

"Good I will cover you; I need you to get rid of this fog."

"Done, and trust me, don't interfere" Ayame raced off.

When a huge gust of wind blew away all the fog, a girl was found jumping into the air; aiming straight for Zabuza. He got his sword out and steadied himself, her kunai and his sword clashed, he strength showing itself; Kakashi watched in horror from the other side of the bridge, he wanted to get to her but she had told him not to interfere. The reason came clear too. A second Ayame came crashing through the bottom of the bridge and plunged a kunai into Zabuza's side. Zabuza destroyed the clone and spun around to see the real Ayame holding a kunai soaked in his blood. The girl was staring at her hand that had another's blood trickling down it. Suddenly he had grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

"Ayame!" Kakashi yelled

Her screams of pain turned into whimpers, she tried to lash about to do something, but he had her; with his swords edge gently placed next to her throat. One wrong move and she was gone.

"I will trade, the girl for the old man." Zabuza's taunting voice yelled across to Kakashi; this defiantly wasn't part of the plan.

"NO Kakashi, the mission- AHH!" a scream escaped her mouth as he tugged on her hair.

Seconds past, each dragging on longer than the last, each an eternity to the people on that bridge.

"Times up." Ayame closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek as the sharp metal blade graced the side of her throat.

_I'm sorry, I still wasn't strong enough…_

***Gasp! Is this her final moment! What are you looking at me for? Oh right! ^. ^ Well I hope you like, I think I kinda turned darker during this chapter, not as funny as I hope but hey everyone has their emo moments!**

***Please Review***


	5. Murder Kills

***I am sorry, I know it is late, I know it isn't the best and I know I am the sexiest person to live :P. Well enjoy!**

***Review!***

Chapter 5

Murder Kills

_Last Chapter_

"_Times up." Ayame closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek as the sharp metal blade graced the side of her throat. _

_I'm sorry, I still wasn't strong enough…_

Naruto saw his friend; he didn't know what to do, call it instinct call it the rush of red chakra flowing through his veins, but what he did next was simply true love. He performed the hand signs to a jutsu him and Ayame had been working on and in a blink of an eye the two friends swapped places, one life saved the other doomed. It took Ayame no time at all to figure out what had happened she caught onto her friends plan and played along.

Zabuza didn't care which one he killed, this was his mission they were all going to die in the end so he sliced his blade into the throat of the struggling boy. No blood dripped, no scream came, only a poof of smoke and the cry of

"Chidori!"

Ayame's heart stopped her breathing heavy, as she looked into the dead eyes of a boy, not the one who was seconds ago prepared to kill her; but an innocent boy, Haku. Ayame looked at her hand that had small bits of lightening dimming down on it, the hand that was plunged into a heart. Ayame retracted her hand and flipped back a few times, desperate to get away, away from the blood, away from the death.

The rest of the battled went as a blur for Ayame, her mind on her hand and nothing else. When everyone had cleared the bridge one remained, one still frozen, she had taken a life, she had valued her life over any other and killed them. She was a murderer.

Kakashi also stayed on the bridge ordering the others to take Tazuna home, she was so hurt. Kakashi put a warm hand on her shoulder, she didn't even budge. He moved around and knelt in front of her and looked down to where her eyes were trained. Her blood soaked hand.

"I-I killed a living person…"Her voice was soft and broken

"You also protected some." Kakashi wrapped his hands around her small shaken one.

"You know, I've never killed before." Her voice was barely a whisper "I've seen death, I have death happen right before me, I've been the reason people died, but I never actually killed."

"It's alright; we came here on one mission, him with another, only one of us was going to win." Kakashi pulled Ayame's hand up to his heart "We are ninja; death comes in the job description. You can't hurt yourself over every one you kill because if you do you will end up in the worst place possible; don't focus on the negative but on the good, ok?" Kakashi freed one of his hands and cupped Ayame's check in his hand.

"Ok." Ayame gave him a small smile but he eyes still held fear; she had been 5 the last time she saw death, when she had watched her parents die.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise." Kakashi pulled his daughter close and wrapped his arms around her; sliding his mask down to press his lips to her forehead.

_I promise…_

"Hehe, stupid kid." Kankuro said as Konohamaru squirmed in his arms.

"Let him go!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh." Kankuro grip tightened

"Hey, you _sand ninja _may not be aware of this, but here in the leaf we _don't_ like it when our people are threatened." Her voice dripped venom and Kankuro was forced to drop Konohamaru due to a young girl's firm grip on his own neck.

"Kankuro you disgrace us." Ayame let go of the boy to look up at the new intruder

"G-Gaara." Kankuro's fear was clear

_That girl has talent_ Gaara focused in on Ayame

Ayame didn't even flinch when Gaara disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves welcomes you here. I would appreciate it if you stopped the ones, with obvious control problems, from harming our villagers and abide by the rules. Do that much and I am sure we can be friends." Ayame placed her hand between the red head and herself, offering a sign of peace.

Gaara glanced at the hand in front of him, "You are meant to shake it." Ayame hinted.

Sand slowly drizzled from his gourd and moved to Ayame, killing intent clear but that didn't hinder Ayame's stance one bit. Suddenly the intent left and the sand returned to its gourd leaving Gaara and everyone else shocked. Ayame suddenly had Gaara's hand in hers shaking it.

"See friends." Ayame smiled

"Alright guys gather up!" Ayame voice signalled the other members of team 7 to huddle

"Ok we are about to walk through the doors leading us into the building, that will lead us to the room that will start our journey to-"

"We are about to enter the Chunin exams." Sasuke summed up her 3 minute long speech in less than 30 seconds

"Right…whatever. We need a leader, one of us that can make the harder decision, one that the others must listen too, no matter what. This way we won't fight over who is wrong or right, the leader will get the final say. So who wants to be the leader?" Ayame summed her plan up.

"Sasuke, he is strong and muscly and-"

"Ayame, you should do it." Sasuke's voice said in a serious tone

"Huh?" the two girls of the team said at the same time.

"He's right Ayame, you are smart and you are a good leader." Naruto said hugging his friend

"How would you know?" Sakura yelled

"We go on 'secret' missions." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head thinking of all the missions/pranks him and Ayame had pulled over the years.

"I will only do it if I have the full support of my team." She looked at Sakura.

Now Sakura would never admit this but Ayame was her idol, she was strong, confident and was perfect for the leader. Sakura nodded

"You have my support." Sakura mumbled

"Well let's go team 7!"The team marched into the building

After walking for a bit they come to a hall filled with genin

"That is the room! Why are they blocking it?" Sakura asked her team.

"Trust me and play along." Ayame smirked and waltzed u p to the two chunin guarding the door.

"Yo YO YO ma bros, how are we all?" Ayame did a little Hand shake with one and a high five with the other.

Naruto was the first to play along and joined Ayame, Sasuke and Sakura followed suit

"Oh how can a beautiful blossom like yourself be friends with such cruel people." A guy in waaaaay to tight green spandex said to Sakura; causing Ayame to snort as she compressed her laughter.

After Lee had said a huge speech about his love Ayame was killing herself on the floor, her body shaking with her laughs.

"Love is no laughing matter." Lee said.

"N-n-no- Haha" Ayame rolled on the floor for a bit longer and slowly composed herself, a bit at least.

"O-ok I need to pee, Team 7 we out! See ya bubs!" Ayame yelled out as her team went upstairs to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Ayame nodded to the door in front of them.

"It was a genjutsu and those two 'guards' are actually adults who work the front gate most of the time. It is a trick, if a genin can't see through such a low genjutsu they don't deserve to be a chunin." Ayame stated

"Why did you make us go through all that crap then instead of just walking up here first?" Sakura yelled.

"I needed to know you guys would trust me." Ayame shrugged

"How do you know them so well?" Sasuke questioned

"When I was a bit younger I would wait at the gates for Kakashi, they kept me company. Now let's go!" Ayame led her team into the room filled with genin

Out from the shadows Kakashi emerged _how long she had waited, how many times had she been let down…_

Ayame looked at the guy in front of them, didn't like him, not one bit. She glared adding more and more killing intent for every word he spoke. Said his name was Kabuto seemed average but his scent smelled off and call it animal instinct but Ayame did trust nor like him.

"Yer I have cards on everyone." Kabuto boasted and pulled out the pack

"Oh let me see!" and before anyone could blink an eye Ayame had the cards

"Oppsie Daisy." Kabuto watched in horror as the shredded remains of his cards fluttered to the ground.

"How did you?" Kabuto stuttered

"Oh I had a kunai in my hand when i grabbed them completely forgot, hope they weren't important." Ayame said innocently

After everyone was seated Ayame got bored, she was stuck between two guys from other villages, each of them giving her suggestive looks; each of them walking out of the room with black eyes. Ayame had finished the test within 10 minutes and had gotten bored shit less; she had guessed the whole 'cheat' thing but hadn't needed to cheat as she knew the answers. She didn't worry about Sakura either and trusted Sasuke to cheat and she just knew Naruto would come through. So she took to glaring at Ibiki each minute upping the killer intent and a laugh of pure evil escaped her causing him to twitch. Of course even this bored Ayame after while so she started too drawn of her page.

"OMG we are all gonna, she is after us, every man for himself!" Ayame screamed after a woman crashed through the window startling the once sleeping Ayame.

"Listen up brat! I ain't gonna kill you, but after you get through my challenge you gonna wish I had." She laughed evilly hoping to of scared the punk that had ruined her entrance.

"Bring it!" Ayame yelled

"Oh it's on!" The two would have continued the fight had Sasuke not covered Ayame's mouth and forced her to shut up.

Anko was yelling at all the teams from the top of the fence, talking about the forest of death; Ayame preferred to look around as she was piggy backed by Naruto.

"Did you hear that girly?" Anko smirked as she yelled at Ayame

"Nah, all I heard was some bitch PMSing as she yelled at genin." It was Ayame's turn to smirk

As chunin held Anko back from murdering Ayame the teams went to their gates.

"Ok team huddle." Ayame ordered

"This forest will be the final resting place for some ninja, but we won't let that be our team. I have one rule and one rule only, listen. You put me in charge and now you need to trust me if i tell you to leave me you leave if i say silence to shut ya pie holes." Ayame looked at her team mates. "I won't lose any of you out there. Got it?" Ayame saw every nod

"Good now I have made three clones of the scroll, I will hold the real one you guys are in charge of the others. This way we can confuse others. The plan is to go hard and fast in we then wait see who is around chose who to attack once we have both scrolls, we rest and then make our way to the tower."

"Sounds good." Sasuke commented

With that the gates opened and team 7 was out Ayame led the formation with Sasuke flanking her right, Naruto to the left and Sakura behind. Unfortunately Sakura just kept getting further and further behind; eventually she stopped.

"I-I can't go any further." Ayame halted the team

Ayame knew herself and Naruto could run forever and do it fast too, she trusted Sasuke could go for a while as well. But Sakura didn't have the chakra they had nor the experience or talent to continue. Ayame sighed if they stopped the others team could ambush, or set a trap for them it just wasn't safe to stop.

"OK, hope on." A newly transformed Ayame said

"But..."

"Don't worry grab my fur for support and don't move too much. We need to leave." Ayame smelt trouble; someone was watching them

After travelling far enough in who ever had been watching had gone. Ayame finally brought everyone to a halt and Sakura climbed off her back.

"Here is far enough take a rest." And everyone happily sat down with Ayame preferring to lie down resting her head on her paws

"T-Thanks." Sakura mumbled

"Well I wasn't gonna leave you-"Ayame's head bolted up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Blood, so much." Ayame winced at the strong scent.

"I'm got to go check it out." Ayame stood up on all fours

"We will too." Sasuke got up

"No, you guys need rest. I just want to make sure Shikamaru's team is ok." Ayame sniffed the air a bit more

"What!" Sakura yelled

"I am picking up on their scent and it is very close to the blood. I will be right back." Ayame sprinted off into the woods

"Hi Shika." Ayame's human formed whispered giving him a near heart attack

"Listen I will distract them, you get out of here." Ayame said looking into the clearing.

"No, you don't know what he is capable of-"

"I can handle myself." She said smiling

"Hi ya!" Ayame waved as she jumped out of the bushes, landing in a clearing soaked with blood; mangled limbs scattered across the floor.

"Long time no see, I believe you and me have some unfinished-" Kankuro was stopped by his younger brother

"What do you want?" Gaara hoarse voice asked

"I smelt the blood, I also smelt you guys wanted to come and see if you were ok." Ayame shrugged as her eyes wondered around the clearing. "Hey an umbrella, ohhhh so pretty." Ayame ran to the umbrella that stuck out of the ground

"Get out!" she yelled and pulled hard, not the best idea.

The umbrella came free to easily and sent Ayame flying backward toward a tree; _this is go_nna hurtshe thought before closing her eyes. When they opened she was on the ground, not hurt, or bruised but she did have some sand near her. She looked up at Gaara who was shocked that there was no blood.

"Heh thanks Gaara." She got up and dusted herself off. "Here you go." She held up the umbrella.

"You like it?" Gaara monotone voice asked

"Duh! It is the best!" Ayame gushed

"You may keep it." Gaara stated and turned "We should leave."

"Wait!" Ayame yelled and ran up to Gaara, getting closer than anyone had dared to

Gaara and his siblings froze as Ayame wrapped her arms around him,

"Thank you Garra_, _oh and thank the Shukaku too." With that said Ayame disappeared into the forest, leaving three shocked genin in her wake.

Sasuke and Sakura knelt down panting, there opponent not even breaking a sweat.

"Now Sasuke I would have hoped for you to be more of a challenge, oh well." With that the man whose face was half torn extended his neck and aimed at Sasuke.

Suddenly a white blur came out and forced Orochimaru to retract.

"Get out of here." Ayame barked at the other two "Get Naruto and run."

"No he is too strong for you, we can beat him together." Sakura said.

"No we can't. Get out of here, that is an order." With that the two hesitantly got their unconscious friend and ran deep into the forest.

"Awww, you ruined all my fun, I didn't even get to seal Sasuke." The pale man said

"You won't ever touch him Orochimaru." She hissed the last word out

"So you know me."

"Yes." Ayame's voice thankfully not showing how scared shit less she truly was.

"So you know you can't beat me." He taunted

"Yes" she admitted defeat "But that doesn't mean I won't try!" and she lunged

The battle commenced, each throwing blows, Ayame getting hit more times than what she hoped for. Ayame managed to get a blow or two on Orochimaru but for every one she got on him he would get three on her. Finally they flipped backwards, both panting and clutching wounds that hurt as if hell had been forced on them.

"You are better than I thought." Orochimaru hummed

"I-I'm not d-done yet." She panted out

"But I am, we will meet again my dear. For now," he through two scrolls at her. "A treat for showing me a good time." And with that a melded in with the scenery.

Ayame was in human form as her body collapsed on the tree trunk, she had both scrolls in her pockets. She was safe, well safer, the moonlight shone through the trees. Each breath she made she swore was her last, only one thought went through her mind I_ have to get to the others._

Ayame forced her body to transform, the moon gave her power, and she just hoped it was enough. She finally found Sasuke and the other.

"Ayame." Ayame swore she had the never seen a Uchiha so happy

"W-w need to g-go." She winced as another wound proved it was still there.

"You're hurt." Sakura loved to point out the obvious

"Yer and if we don't find safety you will be too." Ayame said.

"Where is safe?"

"The tower."

"You won't make it." Sasuke said.

"Do you have pills?" Ayame asked

"Yes." Sasuke replied

"Good, I need chakra, food, and blood if you got it."

"Food and Chaka, no blood." Sasuke supplied said tablets.

"Put Naruto on your back Sasuke, I get Sakura. We need speed, sorry Sakura."

"Will I hurt you?"

"No." That was a lie.

When they got to the tower it was a few hours later and the sun was about to show itself, they stumbled into the room, Naruto had woken up on the trip.

The world was blurry and bright when Ayame's droopy eyes blinked open; every part of her body felt like it weighed a ton.

"Take it easy." A familiar voice said.

"Lord Hokage." Ayame nodded to her elder as she sat up; completely ignoring him and the pain.

"What h-happened?" she clutched her head as she tried to find a memory that just wasn't there.

"You made it to the tower, and then collapsed." The Hokage voice was soft and calming.

"The others are they-"

"They are fine, worried but fine, they are doing the preliminary exams as we speak" Ayame's let out a sigh. "About the exams," Ayame looked wearily at him not liking were this was going. "You have been disqualified; you will not become a chunin."

***Awww poor Ayame, no chunin exams for her, or is there? What does Orochimaru have planned? Hmm that is for me to know and for you to find out. Sorry this is late! But you can blame a certain Muffin Lover for any spelling mistakes as he wouldn't stop talking to me and allow me to proff it properly. Love ya Guys!***

**PS. REVIEW! **


	6. Fears and night mares

***It is short, I do know, no I don't care. I am sick, I am tired and this is the best you are getting for now so enjoy! :)***

**Please review!**

Chapter 6

Fears and night mares

_Last Chapter_

"_You made it to the tower, and then collapsed." The Hokage voice was soft and calming._

"_The others are they-"_

"_They are fine, worried but fine, they are doing the preliminary exams as we speak" Ayame's let out a sigh. "About the exams," Ayame looked wearily at him not liking were this was going. "You have been disqualified; you will not become a chunin."_

"But Lord Hokage! I made it to the tower! I survive the forest! I-I-" Ayame started to protest

"Who did you battle?" The Hokage said, fearing he already knew

"It was...it was Orochimaru sir." Her voice was weak and showed fear, something that was rarely seen in Ayame.

"Hmm..." the Hokage mused, his fear now confirmed "I need you to tell me everything."

Ayame told him about the battle. How Orochimaru wanted to seal Sasuke and how she knew he had gone easy on her, when Ayame finished speaking the Hokage just looked at her. She had bandages covering basically her whole body with a bandage on her right cheek where a kunai had slashed her.

"Something still troubles you Ayame." The Hokage said after seeing the look in her eyes, the fear that was still present.

"Well in his last sentence he said 'we will meet again my dear.'" Ayame winced not because of the pain but for the memory.

"I will not allow him to touch you, you have my word; I will keep you safe." Ayame let the Hokage's words sooth over her.

"m'k." She muttered.

"What do you say about that Kakashi?" the Hokage said shocking Ayame

"No one's touching my girl." Kakashi said emerging from the shadows; bringing a small smile to Ayame's face.

~~~~ A month later~~~~

Tension grew as Temari awaited her opponent, she was meant to be the bubbly girl who seemed to of taking a liking to her brother. She was strange and last time they had met she had talked about the Shukaku. Now this girl, this white hair shrimp, was nowhere to be seen. The crowd muttered as the examiner counted down the time; Ayame was going to miss the battle. With one second to spare Ayame and Kakashi appeared in a pool of smoke.

"I TOLD you we were late. I TOLD YOU!" the crowd herd the screech of a young girl.

"Did we make it?" Kakashi said ignoring the pissed off girl beside him.

"Just." The examiner said before Kakashi jumped into the stands

"Fighters, are you ready?" The examiner herd both the girls state their readiness.

"Begin!" both girls flipped backwards with Temari pulling out her fan.

_Okie dokie, since she is a sand ninja and has that big assed fan I am guessing wind user. Sand ninja are raised up to be tough so this battle will probably force me to transform and if she is really good I may just have to use my new technique. Mmmm I am hungry, wonder what is for tea...OH I hope it is ramen!_

"Kakashi can we have ramen for diner!" Ayame yelled up to Kakashi

"That is if you are still alive." Those words started the battle that had everyone on the edge on their seat.

~~~~ Half hour later~~~~

"Gotcha'" Ayame's voice taunted from behind Temari, Temari gulp as the cold blade of her foes kunai graced her neck.

"I forfeit." Even the Suna ninja could admit defeat.

"Heh, nice battle, thanks! Hey you wanna come and get some ramen with me after the exams?" Ayame said as the two sat down on the ground, awaiting some medic's as Temari looked like she may have broken a leg

"Stop pretending to be friendly."' Temari almost sneered

"There is no reason why we can't be friends." Ayame smiled before an ANBU appeared behind her.

"Ayame, the Hokage wishes to speak to you." The masked ninja said

"Ok see ya later Temari." She said before moving next to the ANBU and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lord Hokage." Ayame said respectfully as she knelt down in front of him.

"Morning Ayame, I would like to introduce you to the Kazekage." He gesture to the other robed man

"Sir." She bowed her head

"How are you?" the Hokage asked

"I used more energy and chakra then I wanted, hopefully they can both regenerate both my next battle." Ayame said

"You are too critical on yourself, you battled well. In fact the Kazekage and I talked about perhaps putting you up for Jonin." The Hokage said

"Ah, thank you?" Ayame said uncertain of how to react

"You are welcome my child, now go and see your friends." The Hokage said dismissing the girl

"Yes lord Hokage." Ayame said knelt down again "Lord Kazekage" she nodded towards said man

"No you may want to stay for thisss." and just like that Ayame found herself on the roof, the Hokage beside her and her worst night mare across from them.

***Short chapter, yer I know it is really short, shortest I have ever done but I thought it was better than nothing. I WON'T POST ANYTHING ELSE AND LESS I GET REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEWWWW!***


	7. Death and travels

**Ok beware of the EMO chapter! Yer I kinda had to get this one gone and I am not sure how long the emo chapters shall go for but hopefully the funny can start soon. So enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

Death and travels

_Last Chapter_

"_No you may want to stay for thisss." and just like that Ayame found herself on the roof, the Hokage beside her and her worst night mare across from them._

Ayame got into her fighting stance, a kunai in her hand, her body in front of her Hokage. _It is a ninja's duty to protect their village and Hokage. _With that thought fresh in her mind Ayame stared down Orochimaru, awaiting his move.

"Ayame I do not want you to participate in his battle." The Hokage stated plainly, pushing said girl behind him

"WHAT!" Ayame yelled in protest

"He is too strong, he is my student I knew this battle was coming and I do not want you to become causality." Ayame wouldn't let him do this alone

"No sir. I want to fight, I want to help; I have to! This village means as much to me as it does you." Ayame made her case

"Very well, but you follow my orders. You got that." He stared at the girl who although young and uncertain held loyalty in her eyes

"Yes sir." Ayame nodded

The two fought alongside each other and were actually getting the better on Orochimaru for a bit, before he decided to even up the field. This left Ayame to wonder what to do as she stared across the battle field at the first two Hokage's.

"Sir, I can't fight a Hokage it is against the ninja code." Ayame said

"I don't want to either but they are not the same, they are merely a jutsu, a jutsu cast by Orochimaru, we must battle. I will take care of them if you could distract Orochimaru" The third said

"I'm on it." Ayame growled as she morphed into her wolf form.

As the Hokage's battled it out so did Orochimaru and Ayame, Ayame continuously thankful over the fact Orochimaru had been weakened from his previous fight with herself and the Third. Unfortunately he wasn't one of the Legendary Sanin for nothing and was still battling with power Ayame had yet to of witnessed.

"I tier of this foolishness." Orochimaru grabbed Ayame by her neck causing her to morph back into human form, her body squirming as she tried to get air; eventually her vision became hazy and finally black.

When Ayame's eyes finally started to re focus they laid open a sight she didn't wish to of awoken too. The first and second Hokage's held her arms as the scene before her portrayed Orochimaru's sword stuck in her Hokage's side while the Hokage seemed to be using a weird jutsu.

"NOOO!" Ayame screamed before ripping her arms out of the grip of the two Hokage's; but they quickly got hold of the girl again

"Let me go!" She hissed and struggled against their rock hard grip

"We cannot" the first replied

"You must! That is your friend, your student! He needs me, he needs you! Help him!" tears were stinging at her eyes

"We wish we could but we must follow orders." The second replied

"Then let me help him! I have to help him he is my Hokage." Ayame screeched before morphing into her wolf form and sprinting towards her Hokage; once again the other two stopped her.

"You are not one to give up." The first said

"Yer yer I am stubborn I know." Ayame had received that comment way too many times

"Others call it persistence and it is a quality to be admired. You are a talented ninja but most of all you are loyal; you will grow up to be a great ninja one day. But today you are still a child and you are unable to help your Hokage." The first said

"Ahh, thank you sir?" Ayame said a tad confused at the compliment

"Our job is done now, good bye young one." The second said before they both turned to leaves blown away by the wind.

Ayame immediately through kunai at Orochimaru so he would get away from the Hokage's body; to which she had ran too.

"Lord Hokage." She said franticly as she looked at his body; also keeping an eye on Orochimaru

"Remove the sword." He said weakly

"Of course, just hold on I will get you to a hospital." She said as Orochimaru and his goons took off

Ayame removed the sword as carefully as possible and held her hand over the wound, it healed but she could still tell his life was slipping away.

"S-stop my dear." He placed a hand over hers

"Lord Hokage, I-I'm sorry, I should have-" Ayame began to stutter out

"You did well my dear, better than most others could of."

"But not well enough."

"Take this." He slipped a scroll into her hand, which she placed in her back kunai pocket

"Why are you still dying, I-I healed you; is there another wound." She asked

"The village is safe, my family is safe and so are you. I can leave now." With that the Hokage closed his eyes, a smile spread on his face.

"Lord Hokage." She nudged him "Lord HOAKGE!" she cried out

Suddenly a hand on top of hers alerted her to the fact a circle had gathered around them

"No amount of healing can save him. His last jutsu was one he knew would take his life." A man Ayame recognised as one of the legendary sannin said sadly

"B-but..." Ayame stuttered

Ayame felt a warm familiar hand on her shoulder; Kakashi. He knelt down and allowed his daughter to lean into his chest, her tears seeping into his jacket. Until exhaustion hit her and sleep found its way closely behind.

Ayame didn't go to the funeral, she couldn't face all those people; not yet, not there. So she went to the of the Hokage monument and sat on the thirds head. She watched the sun rise from that spot and saw the sun set as well. Even when it rained she stayed on that spot; every thought running through her mind, memories of her past, memories of the ones she had lost and then the memory of that battle. She analysed every aspect of that battle right down to how every kunai had been thrown.

"Ayame come home." Kakashi said from behind her; he had never seen her so depressed.

"Don't want to."

"Why?" Kakashi said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Cause he can't!" Ayame yelled before running into the forest, Kakashi knew she was talking of the newly deceased Hokage.

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi called out as he saw his beloved writer pass by him

"Oh Kakashi how are you?" The pervert asked

"Fine, listen you are taking Naruto on a trip to find the next Hokage right?"

"Yer..."

"I need a favour. Take Ayame with you, she is the one who fought alongside the Hokage. She is also my half daughter..."

"Half?"

"Me and her father were child hood friends and I promised him I would look after her." Kakashi admitted

"Ok. But why do you want me to take her?" Jiraiya questioned

"She is blaming herself for the Hokage's death, she hasn't been home since that day, she just stays at the monument or in the training fields. I don't know what to do; she has never done this before!" Kakashi said freaking out

"You are hoping a trip away from the village and finding the next Hokage may help her?"

Kakashi nodded

"Very well we leave tomorrow mid-day."

Ayame and Naruto grumbled as they walked into their latest bar, Jiraiya checking out all the women. That is the bar where they found her, Tsunade the next Hokage.

"Doesn't look like Hokage material to me." Naruto whispered making Ayame giggle; she was practically her happy herself now, though it had taken a while

"That stupid old man, sacrificing himself for that village." Tsunade sad with disgust after greetings had been exchanged and the news of her sensei's death told.

"Take. That. Back." Ayame said a deadly aura surrounding her

"Humph, I won't become another old fool who is so stupid they would give up their measly lives to save a couple of stupid buildings." Tsunade to some more sake

Naruto was practically shaking with anger but Ayame did one better she launched herself across the table taking the surprised and slightly drunk Tsunade crashing into the walls behind them. Ayame jumped up after recovering from the crash, growling lowly as Tsunade wiped off some dust from her shoulder

"You little BRAT." She hissed

"If you I EVER hear you say anything bad about the old man again I shall KILL you!" Ayame said growling "Now you are coming back to the leaf and you are going to be Hokage whether you like it or not."

"What are you going to do drag me?" Tsunade taunted

"Don't encourage me." Ayame hissed back

"You are just a stupid child what would you know." Tsunade yelled back causing Ayame to make another dash at the women who was pissing her off.

Tsunade was ready this time and easily sent the girl flying into a wall; unfortunately she had used a bit too much strength

"GAH!" Ayame yelled and morphed back to her normal form clutching her right side

"Ayame!" Jiraiya yelled and ran to the girl _Kakashi is going to kill me!_

"Hey you! Old lady! First you insult the old man and then you hurt my friend. Now you will have to fight me!" Naruto yelled.

"Brat, I could take you down with just one finger!"

Jiraiya laid Ayame on her back; it looked like Tsunade had broken almost all of her right ribs. Shizune was there and trying to heal the girl who was whimpering at the pain that wrenching through her body.

"So you taught him the Rasengan." Tsunade said after she had flicked Naruto away from her and made the bet with him over her necklace.

"Yer, you realise this is Kakashi Hatake's daughter, if she isn't in tip top shape when we return he will have my head on a plate."

"Didn't know Hatake had a daughter." Tsunade shrugged

"He adopted her after one of his friends died leaving this one. You should go easier on her; she was the one who was with Sensei when he died. She watched one Hokage die while the first and second held her back now all she wants to do is bring the next one home." Jiraiya tried to explain

"Well I have no home."

***Hmmm will Ayame get Tsunade to the leaf?**

**What will happen when Orochimaru finds Ayame?**

**Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Ok go review and I shall go and eat my ice cream (HAHA I have ice cream and you don't bwahaha)**


End file.
